A kit based PET agent: edotreotide Ga 68 for clinical imaging of somatostatin receptor expressing tissue. Synthetic peptides targeted to Somatostatin receptors (SSTR) were developed almost 30 years ago by Novartis to inhibit the effects of endogenous growth factors on malignant tissues. The radio-therapeutic version has been licensed to Molecular Insight (MIP) and the company is moving forward with phase 3 clinical testing of in somatostatin refractory patients. GMP manufacturing of the API peptide and therapeutic freeze dried kits have been performed by MIP. An approved diagnostic agent, to image SSTR expressing tumors, Indium-111 Octreoscan is already commercial available, although the photon emitting isotope produces low quality images and is not quantitative. Numerous academic centers outside the US have been performing PET imaging with edotreotide Ga-68 and two commercial gallium-68 generators have become available. Clinical studies have demonstrated PET imaging with edotreotide Ga 68 in thyroid disease, neuroendocrine tumors, gastrinomas, carcinoid, meningiomas, prostate cancer, thymoma, non- small cell lung carcinoma and as a potential in vivo monitor of therapeutic drug development and genomic medicine research. The goal of this proposal is to make sterile, GMP quality imaging formulation kits of edotreotide available for generation of the PET agent to image somatostatin receptor expressing tissue. Specifically, the GMP campaign for imaging edotreotide kits will be initiated and a physician sponsored safety assessment IND will be conducted for edotreotide Ga-68 (with our collaborators at Mass General Hospital). The Chemistry, manufacturing and controls for the final drug product solution along with a normal human image data base and human safety reports will be generated. Pre-clinical biological comparability studies and preclinical toxicity data on the API and precursor, will be combined with the human phase 1 data and made available to the SNM Clinical trial Network and be made available to widely dispersed clinical sites as amended INDs for research and efficacy testing. An innovative collaboration between NCI, FDA, CMS, industry and clinicians to accelerate and expand the availability of PET imaging biomarkers would have a significant impact on the fields of medicine research, therapeutic treatment monitoring and new drug development.